


Przygody w dupie Changkyuna

by kyun_froggo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Yoo Kihyun
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyun_froggo/pseuds/kyun_froggo
Summary: Nie polecam, są błędy na 100% nie cztajcie tego, nie polecam.





	Przygody w dupie Changkyuna

**Author's Note:**

> Nie czytajcie tego serio  
> CZEMU CHCECIE TO CZYTAĆ PLS COFNIJCIE SIĘ I NIE WRACAJCIE

Changkyun podniósł głowę z ramienia Kihyuna, spoglądając na godzinę, która wyświetlała się na ekranie jego telefonu. 

\- Jak długo spałem? - zapytał się, gdy zauważył, że starszy również nie śpi.

\- Około godziny. 

Changkyun wymamrotał ciche "yhm" po czym wtulił się w Kihyuna, zabierając pilot od telewizora, który leżał obok niego. Podczas gdy on poszukiwał jakiegoś ciekawego filmu, Kihyun zaczął bawić się włosami młodszego, czasem też zjeżdżając ręką do jego karku rysując na nim palcami kółka, co widocznie podobało się jego chłopakowi. Po chwili jednak Changkyun wyłączył telewizor, twierdząc, że nie ma nic ciekawego i spojrzał się na starszego.

\- Gdzie pozostali?

\- Poszli coś zjeść, mówili, że nie przyjdą wcześniej niż po północy. - zrobił chwilową przerwę. -Próbowaliśmy cię obudzić, ale spałeś jak kamień, więc zaproponowałem, że z tobą zostanę. 

Czyli nie będzie ich jeszcze przynajmniej 3 godziny pomyślał. Chwilę później wpadł na bardzo genialny pomysł.

\- Kihyun - odezwał się - myślę, że jestem gotowy.

\- Gotowy na co? - starszy spojrzał się na niego. 

\- N-No wiesz... - Changkyun czuł jak jego policzki przybierają kolor pomidorów. - Za każdym razem, kiedy dochodzi pomiędzy nami do czegoś więcej niż zwykłych pocałunków, to ktoś musi nam przerwać nie? Możliwe, że to głupie, ale bałem się powiedzieć Ci, że nie czuje się jeszcze gotowy i poprosiłem pozostałych, żeby od czasu do czasu nam przerywali. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej, ale było mi zbyt głupio. Ale dzisiaj czuje, że jednak jestem gotowy. Z-znaczy jeśli t-ty chcesz...

Changkyun zamiast odpowiedzi doczekał się Kihyuna, który dosłownie się na niego rzucił. Dosłownie, bo prawie podarł koszulę młodszego, próbując ją z niego jak najszybciej zdjąć. Przy okazji zostawiał mokre ślady na jego szyi, gdzieniegdzie delikatnie przygryzając i ssąc ją, wiedząc, że w tych miejscach pojawią się później ślady po jego działaniach.

\- K-kihyun, może lepiej przenieśmy się d-do sypialni - udało się wydusić Changkyunowi. 

W tym samym momencie różowowłosy wstał przy okazji podnosząc także swojego chłopaka i jak najszybciej próbował przejść z nim do dzielonej sypialni. 

Kihyun pchnął brązowowłosego na łóżko, a zaraz potem, sam znalazł się nad chłopakiem. Wpił się w usta młodszego, szybko pogłębiając pocałunek, dając do zrozumienia młodszemu, że pragnął tego już od tak dawna. Changkyun oddawał pocałunki, przy okazji próbując zdjąć koszulę z Kihyuna. 

\- Nawet nie wiesz, ile na to czekałem - wyszeptał między pocałunkami Kihyun.

Zaczął błądzić rękami po nagim torsie brązowowłosego, co zaowocowało cichym pojękiwaniem młodszego. Kihyun zaczął schodzić ustami niżej, w stronę sutków Changkyuna, następnie przygryzając jeden z nich, na co chłopak zareagował zakrywając swoja usta ręką, odczuwając przyjemność, jaką sprawiał mu różowowłosy. Młodszy czuł w tamtym momencie już wystarczająco podniecony, a to, że jego chłopak wolał się jeszcze z nim podrażnić zostawiając coraz więcej malinek na jego ciele wcale nie pomagało. Changkyun, czuł jak już w tym momencie Kihyun doprowadza go do takiego stanu błogości, że wychodzi dosłownie to poza skalę.

\- K-Kihyun, p-proszę - udało się powiedzieć młodszemu.

Starszy od razu zrozumiał, o co mu chodziło i szybko zdjął pozostałe ubrania z siebie i Changkyuna. 

Brązowowłosy kompletnie nagi nagle zakrył sobie oczy swoimi dłońmi, kompletnie zawstydzony. A Hyungwon mówił, że to takie fajne jak robili to z Wonho. To wcale nie jest fajne, jest zawstydzające - pomyślał. 

Kihyun złapał go za nadgarstki i przytrzymywał je nad głową Changkyuna. Zauważył również, że młodszy próbował nie patrzeć na niego, na co starszy wpił się w jego usta. 

\- Kyunie~ Nie wstydź się, proszę~ - powiedział przerywając pocałunek.  
\- Nie ma się czego wstydzić, jesteś przecież piękny, czemu nie możesz tego zauważyć? Kyunie, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa. 

Na te słowa Changkyun zarumienił się tak bardzo, że nawet w dosyć ciemnym pokoju było to widoczne. Spotkało się to z natychmiastową reakcją rożowowłosego, który delikatnie ucałował swojego chłopaka w policzek przy okazji szepcząc "kocham cię" i "uroczy". 

Changkyun powoli już nie wytrzymywał tego napięcia. Pragnął Kihyuna tak bardzo, że nawet jego strach nie mógł go przed tym powstrzymać. Starszy zauważył to, i szybko zabrał lubrykant z szafki obok łóżka. Nałożył go na palce a potem spojrzał na młodszego. Chłopak kwinął głową kilka razy, co dla Kihyuna oznaczało, że mógł wziąć się do roboty.

Najpierw włożył jeden palec, co wywołało głośniejsze pojękiwanie Changkyuna. Po chwili usłyszał od niego "Więcej" a potem trzy razy wypowiedzane "błagam". Kihyun włożył drugi, a po kolejnych błaganiach młodszego trzeci palec.

Changkyun sam nie wiedział, co się z nim stało. Jeszcze kilka dni wcześniej zrobiłby wszystko, żeby tylko uniknąć uprawiania seksu ze swoim chłopakiem. Było to spowodowane wszystkimi lękami młodszego, co do tego. Podpytywał się wtedy wszystkich - czy to Hyungwona, Wonho czy Jooheona aby dali mu jakieś porady, bo po prostu wiedział, że Kihyun naprawdę chciałby móc to zrobić. Teraz natomiast wszystko czego obawiał się Changkyun poszło w zapomnienie.

Gdy młodszy przyzywyczaił się juz trochę, Kihyun wyjął z niego palce. 

\- Kihyun, chce cię poczuć, nie potrzebujemy tego - odezwał się, gdy starszy miał już sięgać po prezerwatywy.

Zaskoczony nagłą "odwagą" młodszego nabrał więcej lubrykantu i nałożył go na swojego członka. Podniósł nogi Changkyuna i położył je na swoich ramionach. Brązowowłosy od razu zrozumiał o co chodzi i rozszerzył nogi jak najbardziej mógł, dając swojemu chłopakowi większy dostęp do niego. 

Kihyun złapał go za biodra i jak najwolniej i delikatniej wszedł w młodszego. Na to Changkyun wydał przeciągały jęk - nie spodziewał się, że będzie to aż tak bolało. Z drugiej strony było to w pewnych momentach tak przyjemne, że chciał krzyczeć z rozkoszy. 

W tym samym momencie, gdy Kihyun wszedł w Changkyuna cały, chwycił za członka młodszego i poruszał ręką na nim w dół i w górę, co sprawiło że młodszy zaczął jeszcze głośniej jeczęć. Brązowowłosy czuł w tym momencie że był już bliski swojego orgazmu, brakowało tylko żeby różowowłosy zaczął się w nim poruszać. I tak szybko jak młodszy o tym pomyślał, tak jego chłopak zaczął to robić. Najpierw powoli, aby przyzwyczaić do tego Changkyuna, a gdy ten pomiędzy jękami mówił "Szybciej, mocniej" robił to tak, aby spełnić wymagania chłopaka. 

Changkyun doszedł jako pierwszy, brudząc swój oraz Kihyuna brzuch swoją spermą. Nie obyło się to bez wykrzyknięcia przy okazji imienia swojego chłopaka. Zaraz po nim doszedł rózowowłosy.

Starszy wyszedł z młodszego a potem położył się koło niego i przytulił go całując go przy okazji w czoło. Changkyun tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i wtulił się w Kihyuna.

\- I jak, nie było tak źle, prawda?

Rożowowłosy nie doczekał się jednak odpowiedzi, gdyż Changkyun już spał.


End file.
